Forgive For Being in Your Life
by Master of Yaoi 13
Summary: Kurama and Hiei are a couple, Karasu traps Kurama, Kurama gets pregant with a baby girl. What will happen when Hiei finds out. How will Hiei accept the fact that he must live with another's baby? What will happen to their love...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Karasu, Kurama or Hiei but I do own Miyuki

**I HAVE CHANGED MY PROFILE TO MASTER OF YAOI. I WAS YAOI MASTER09**

Karasu x Kurama x Hiei

Forgive me for Being in your life …

Chapter 1

One dark day, Kurama was getting ready for bed and was waiting for a certain fire demon who loves him. Hiei and Kurama pledged their love to one another one night, from then on everything for them was beautiful.

"Hiei are you coming to bed?" Kurama asked as he walked down the stairs to see Hiei asleep. Kurama giggled at this and sat down at the couch and went to sleep. "Good night my love". With that Kurama went to sleep.

However, Karasu had been watching Kurama and was stacking ever single move he would take, especially how to take a certain Kitsune and make him his.

"Kurama... soon I will make you mine and so, oh! So much more!"

The next day Kurama woke up on the couch with Hiei looking at him. Kurama smiled.

"Good Morning Hiei did you sleep well."

"Hn, no my back hurts" Hiei groaned

"Well, that's what you get for sleeping on the couch all night"

"Hn..."

Kurama laughed and gave Hiei a kiss and decided to get ready for school. Kurama went to their room took a shower and dressed himself left to school.

As Kurama was walking he felt some behind him. Kurama turned around but no one was there. He shook it off and kept on walking.

Suddenly, Karasu came out of the trees and in front of Kurama. Kurama gasped and tried to run but he couldn't.

"Were are you going Kitsune,"

"What do you want Karasu!" Kurama said with rancor in him voice.

" Well what do you think I want? I want you" Karasu was now biting on Kurama's ear for he was behind Kurama now.

Kurama was frozen in fear and could not do anything but think.

"Hiei save me..." He said with strain.

However Karasu heard his thoughts.

"Do you really think that Hiei will save you, Will first I will take you for a ride and in the process make you mine."

Kurama and Karasu disappeared and Karasu started laughing.

Later, Hiei was worried first because of the little message Kurama sent him earlier and then because Kurama did not come home and it was already to late for Kurama to even be out.

"Oh, Kurama were are you..." Hiei tried calling him by his cell phone but no answer. The only thing to do was to go and ask Yusuke, Kuwababra, and Genkai's help to find Kurama. Hopefully, they would be at Genkai's temple. Hiei left the house with the keys and ran.

Meanwhile, Kurama woke and he was chained to his wrists and his neck had a collar on him. Kurama took in all his surroundings. He was in dark like room that looked more like a prison than a room. Kurama was about to close his eyes when Karasu came in.

"Why hello Kit, how are you," Karasu said loving but with all the sadistic pleasure just coming out.

"How do you think you sorry excuse for a crow!"?

"Oh my Kurama, and I thought I was going to go easy on you tonight..." Karasu grinned

Kurama snarled at Karasu, who just merely laughed at him.

"My Kurama do you knew what I want from you."

"Rape me or ... Kill Me its not that different Karasu."

"Oh no love, there is something you don't know about your body that I will tell you with words and actions."

Kurama hated it when he talked like that.

"Alright, tell me what is that you know of me."

"Well, I tell you then I will show you. You see, you're a kitsune and Kitsunes like you can have offspring and can carry them too. Kitsunes can get pregnant and so know love with that what do think I want to do with you."

Kurama could not believe what he was hearing and just had to ask himself why then did he not get pregnant when he and Hiei mated.

"Karasu, then tell me if it is so true then why did I not have a child for Hiei!"

"Protection, duh."

Kurama looked hurt know, he started thinking that maybe Hiei did know what Kurama could have a child, but then Hiei did not want a child.

"Kurama you will bear my children and be mine"

With that Karasu lifted Kurama up to his bed with black silk sheets and red covering and began to play with Kurama...tying him up with chains and whips. All that could be heard was Kurama's pain and agony that night.

vVv

Hey Peeps, this is my first story EVER and yes there will be more to come and here's a poll

When Hiei finds out that Kurama is preggy should Hiei:

a) Leave Kurama

b) Help Kurama with The baby

c) Hiei leaves and Karasu comes back again for the taking.

Thanks, and please review

-Alicard Hellsing


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Karasu, Kurama or Hiei but I do own Miyuki

**I HAVE CHANGED MY PROFILE TO MASTER OF YAOI. I WAS YAOI MASTER09**

Karasu x Kurama x Hiei

Forgive me for Being in your life …

Chapter 2

On with the fiction

Forgive Me For Being in your Life

In the morning, Kurama woke up in pain and hardy able to move. Karasu had taking everything that Kurama possessed. He began to think of what Hiei would say now.

'Oh Hiei if only you will forgive me' He thought. Just then a certain black haired demon entered the room with some food for Kurama. Kurama just stared at him with daggers that can kill anyone.

"Good Morning, My lovely Kitsune, did you enjoy last nights actions" Karasu said with a sick sadistic voice behind it.

Kurama just glared and said nothing. Remembering what had happened. It was just to horrible to even mention or remember. Everything that Kurama owned was gone.

"Kitsune are you thinking what I'm thinking"Karasu looked at Kurama.

"And what would that be exactly"

"Well how long will it take you to become pregnant"

"...!"

"Don't know, well we'll keep trying now won't we"

"..."

Karasu couldn't take Kurama's silence anymore and began to hit him.

Kurama was trying not to yell not like last night but when Karasu punched him hard in the stomach Kurama yelled in pain over and over.

"Ha, well now you can talk huh?"

"Leave me be Karasu"

"Never!!!" Karasu carried Kurama to his messed up bed and chained him to the bedpost and raped him.

Kurama screamed...

Meanwhile, Hiei felt something tearing in him. He knew that Kurama was hurt and in so much pain. Hiei was at Genkai's and stayed there with Yusuke and Kuwabara to figure out who took him captive.

"AHHH..."

"Hiei what's wrong"Yusuke asked worried about his friend

"It's Kurama, he's in pain, I can feel it, and someone is torturing him." Hiei said with strain in his voice.

" Wait, how do you know Kurama is hurt" Kuwabara asked.

"Kurama and I are bonded so what he feels I can feel..."

Yusuke had sympathy for Hiei, he knew Kurama and Hiei have bonded and loved each other so much.

Genkai came into the room all paid attention.

"I knew who took Kurama captive, its Karasu, he came back from the dead and wants Kurama. Who knows what kind of pain he has put Kurama through.

"I know I can feel it" Hiei said

"How do you know this" Yusuke asked

"Its simple really you dimwit!, I used a bit of Hiei's blood since its mixed together with Kurama's and separated it. Then I put the blood into the Makai Crystal, I got in my younger days and it told me where Kurama is."

"Then we have to go and find him, who knows what that pyromaniac did to him already." Hiei said and was already out the door, along with Yusuke and Kuwabara and left.

vVv

2 weeks later, Kurama was constantly going to the bathroom and throwing up his guts.

Kurama knew what was wrong. When Kurama got out of the bathroom, Karasu was waiting for him with a smirk on his face.

"Well, Kitsune, I think I got you pregnant, Ha! How time flies when you are having fun" (yes, I have like a bunch of aphorisms in my head)

"Well, I hope you are happy" Kurama said with a pout.

"Aww, my sweet Kurama is sad, but why? Is it because your don't want the child"

"I do want it, it's just..."

"Hiei, right, you are afraid of what he might think of you" Karasu said know holding Kurama's stomach. "He might think we've been sleeping around"

Kurama's eyes opened up and shook Karasu off.

"How long will you keep me here"

"Just as long you are big enough so Hiei can hate you and the child and if he sticks long enough he might even leave you alone. He will get so fed up with you and you will come running to me."

Kurama looked at the ceiling and wondered, while holding his stomach

'Don't worry my child, if it comes to that, I will never leave you. Does not matter if you have no father at least you will have a mother'

Karasu left and Kurama curled up on a side of the bed and fell asleep

Hey, Here's Chappy 2

Hope you like it and thanks for the polls they were awesome and Keep answering more it will give me some ideas

Later,


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Karasu, Kurama or Hiei but I do own Miyuki

**I HAVE CHANGED MY PROFILE TO MASTER OF YAOI. I WAS YAOI MASTER09**

Karasu x Kurama x Hiei

Forgive me for Being in your life …

Chapter 3

As the days and months passed, Kurama was now 5 months into pregnancy. He was always sleeping and not that much eating. He would still throw up constantly. Having Karasu there with him did not help at all, he would always touch him and do what ever he pleased.

Kurama was in his room that unfortunately he had to share with Karasu. Suddenly he felt a kick in his side.

'kick'

Kurama jump up and smiled.

"Forgive him little one, I know you want attention from your father too. However, he does not care for you like I do."

After, his mental talk of advice to his child he felt Karasu come in the room.

Karasu looked at Kurama with eyes saying 'I-will-hurt-you-more' eyes. Kurama shivered just at the look of his eyes.

'Kurama do you want to go home, my love" Karasu said whispering in his ear.

"Yes...I would."

"Well, now that you are big enough, I will take you home to Hiei."

Kurama looked at him in surprise.

"Then what?"

"Then he will also cause you pain."

Kurama looked down and touched his stomach. He had never forgotten Hiei and his love for him. Now he was someone else's. In addition, he was carrying someone else's baby. Oh how will Hiei ever forgive him.

Karasu grabbed Kurama's chin to look up at those violet eyes.

"You know what Kurama, I just noticed that my mate mark is healing. I think I will renew it again. So when Hiei sees you, you'll be marked as mine."

"No I will not let you. I belong to Hiei and he already marked me long before you did!"

"Well, too bad for him, cause his mark healed and there is nothing left. What kind of mate doesn't mark his mate over and over again?"

"...!!"

"Come here my love"

As Kurama tried to get away, Karasu was already on top of him on the bed not even caring for the bundle that was under him.

"Karasu...be...careful..of..the..baby..." Kurama said with strain.

"Oh. How rude of me. Of course I'll be careful, however if you don't cooperate, then there will be consequences."

Kurama was silent and allowed Karasu to mark him starting at his neck were the old mark was left. He began to lick Kurama's neck and nipped at him. Kurama's eyes were closed and hearing Karasu moaning was not helping. Then Kurama felt Karasu's teeth bite into him. Kurama gave up a scream and feel to unconsciousness.

Hours later, Karasu picked up Kurama who was still out and carried him all the way to Human World. Karasu had taken three hours just mark Kurama as a mate. Karasu enjoyed it. Entering Human World, Karasu tried to track down Hiei's energy and was successful. Hiei was in Genkai's temple. 'How fortunate' Karasu thought.

Karasu got there in a flash. He saw that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Genkai and Hiei were all inside side.

Karasu went to the front down and knelt down to put Kurama on the ground leaning to the side.

"Well my Kitsune, I enjoyed our time together. I will be back for you and the kit. Good-bye my mate."

With that, Karasu gave Kurama a kiss on his lips and disappeared to Demon World, but before he knocked on the door.

Yukina got up and excused herself. As she opened the door, Yukina screamed.  
"HIEI, HIEI COME QUICK!!!!!!"

Hiei and everyone else jumped up to their feet and rushed over. They found a sleeping Kurama with a big red bloody mark on his neck and what really surprised them was Kurama's big swollen belly.

Hiei knelt down to Kurama and cradled his lover's head.

"My Kurama, my kitsune."

"Hiei lets get Kurama of the ground and get him cleaned up." Yusuke said giving a pat on Hiei's back.

"Yes, it would be best for Kurama to rest and get examined" Hiei said with tears in his eyes.  
Genkai asked Yukina if she could get the tub ready with some of her remedies, the healing potions and dusts.

Yukina ran to do her errand. Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to lift up the heavy kitsune. In the end they did it and brought him over to the empty room in the back.

"Hiei, strip Kurama's clothes. He is dirty and needs to bathe. I believe he will be more comfortable with you than us." Genkai said and left and so did Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Hiei did as he was told. He could not help but to see that Kurama had been tortured and beaten. He stared at Kurama's mark.

He had been taken by KARASU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'HE WILL PAY FOR HURTING YOU, I SWEAR.'

Hiei thought and carried Kurama to the tub and washed him. Later, he dressed Kurama in a soft red pink kimono and laid him on the bed. Then everyone left so Genkai and Yukina could heal Kurama's cuts and parts. After a few hours, Genkai came out with a worried face.

"Genkai what is wrong with Kurama, why is he fat or big" Hiei said with concerned eyes.  
"Hiei...Kurama is pregnant.. I am afraid it is with Karasu's child"

"What?! Kurama can get pregnant, but how?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked together at the same time.

"Well, he is a kitsune and they can reproduce with a man or a woman and carry the child. Hiei how did you not know this"

Hiei looked down in guilt. He knew Kurama could have babies but he was afraid of being a father since he did not have one.

"Yes I knew, but..." Hiei couldn't say anything anymore he was to hurt and guilty.

"Well, he will be fine. Karasu had no mercy for him. If you like, you can see him he is awake." Genkai said eyeing Hiei to go in first.

Hiei nodded and went in to see his love in bandages and uncomfortable.

"Hi..ei.." Kurama said as he saw Hiei.

"Kurama how do you feel" Hiei asked not getting too close to him.

"Hi..ei..please I need...to talk to you..I love you...Hi...ei."

"I know Kurama but you no longer belong to me, I'm sorry."

"No Hiei please don't leave me. I can explain"

"Save it Kurama I will not be back. No matter how great my love is to you. I can be here to see you with his child" With that Hiei left Kurama crying. Hiei walked out and just as he was about to leave.

"HIEI!!! how can you leave Kurama. He is helpless and needs you to be understanding." Yusuke said worried.

"He is carrying a bastard kit. That would have been my child if it weren't for my stupidity and blindness. I let Kurama down."

Without saying anything else Hiei left.

"What are we going to do Urameshi." Kuwabara asked worried

"We will wait and hope..."

Well that was one hell of a chapter for me. Hope you like it cause I did. READ AND REVIEW.  
I will use the ideas for the poll I put in Chapter 1 in the next chapter  
Bye Kidlets.

-Alicard Hellsing aka Master of Yaoi


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Karasu, Kurama or Hiei but I do own Miyuki

**I HAVE CHANGED MY PROFILE TO MASTER OF YAOI. I WAS YAOI MASTER09**

Karasu x Kurama x Hiei

Forgive me for Being in your life …

Chapter 4

The next few months of Kurama's pregnancy was getting better. He could now eat regularly and sleep without have to stop to the bathroom all the time. Even though, Kurama was feeling better, he could not stop thinking of what had happened. Hiei left him alone with a kit that was going to be born in 1 more month.

Kurama decided to go to his apartment that he had with Hiei. He stayed there for the month.

Alone and with no one to love, Kurama began to think that his beauty was a curse and not something to be proud of.

Somewhere in Makai…

Hiei went back to Mokuro's place. He spent half of his time think of…

"Kurama" Hiei would just sit on a tree and think of him. He had dreams of their first night together. Oh how beautiful Kurama looked and was. However, he should have just fucked the kitsune and get him pregnant, but Hiei's stubbornness got to him again, he refused. Hiei was on the verge of killing Karasu and going back to Kurama. He had to understand that it was not his fault but… Karasu!

After Hiei's mental abuse of guilt, he went back to Mokuro. He entered the palace and to his 'room'. Later, Mokuro entered.

"Hello Hiei, what brings you to Makai. I thought that you would be with your kitsune."

"Hn. What do you care."

"Well you are my heir to the thrown and I need to now what is up? An Heir can't rule properly with guilt on his mind, yes"

Hiei looked at Mokuro and ignored her. She was getting on his nerves. If he didn't tell her she was not going to leave. Hiei already knew that she was on to him and Kurama.

"If I tell you will you leave and stop bugging me!"

"Alright"

"Fine. Kurama's pregnant. There." Hiei said angrily and with a sigh. He looked away.

"Hiei…I do not understand why you are mad. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"It's not mine."

"What ever do you mean?"

"It's Karasu's, that asshole raped MY Kurama and got him pregnant. Well you know that I was the one who had to get him pregnant that baby is suppose to be mine!!!!!!"\

"Hiei!! Don't yell at me! Instead go to Kurama and make amends with him and take care of him!!"

Mokuro was shot a death glare from Hiei. Hiei looked away, he knew she was right and it wasn't Kurama's fault but KARASU'S!!!

Hiei then snapped at her.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT!"

Mokuro looked at him.

"Hiei how long has he been pregnant?"

"I don't know like 8 months"

"WHAT!!! Hiei you are suppose to help him. He could go into labor any minute. Hiei if I could have children, even if they weren't mine or another, I would be there. But you have a beautiful kitsune who can!!!! Now leave to help him or I will throw your ass out and make sure that Kurama is taken care for!!!!"

"Fine, hn, but if you want children ever heard of adoption"

Mokuro was in shock and then mad, she kicked Hiei out of the door and into Human World.

Hiei smirked and left to human world to help his kitsune, thanks to Mokuro's words of advice.

Meanwhile, Kurama was screaming in pain. He could not get up. His water broke and hour ago and now he was really in labor. He was sweating and hardly got to the phone. Kurama wished that Hiei would come. Kurama dialed Yusuke and Kieko's Home number and Yusule picked up.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Yus..uke…help…me…"

"Kurama?"

"Yes… Yusu…ke…I'm in….Labor….please help.

Kurama hung up

"Kurama! Kurama!

Yusuke hung the phone and left with Keiko to Kurama's apartment.

Kurama was now crying and saw that the pain was getting uncontrollable. He screamed

"HIEI COME BACK PLEASE!!!!"

Then everything went black.

tbc…

Hope you liked it

AVH


End file.
